fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver Hootner
Oliver Hootner (オリバー フートナ, Oribaa Huutonaa) is a user of Lengthening Magic and specializes as a magical creatures scientist of the guild Galdrabók. He has a very energetic, but kind demeanor and would never intentionally hurt any of the species he observes. His high levels of excitement tend to annoy his colleagues and leaves him with few friends. Appearance Oliver is a slightly short man, sitting just below average height at 5 feet and 9 inches. This trait comes from his parents as both of them rested on the shorter side of average height as well, giving their sons their smaller builds though Oliver is quite stocky as well, packed with muscles from his athletic nature. Personality Oliver doesn't fit the stereotype of a calm, collected intellect who studies science with poise. He is extremely energetic and though organized, his surroundings fall into chaos when making breakthroughs in his research. Always happy and hardly ever downtrodden, Oliver can sometimes annoy his peers with his enthusiasm. But the feelings of irritation are put aside when Oliver gets seriously into his work as he tends to make interesting discoveries. Even when he doesn't make big breakthroughs, Oliver is absolutely enthralled with his line of work and it takes little to please the passionate man. He's always found animals easier to get along with than humans, especially the ones that shared his same enthusiasm because he doesn't have to feel sorry or apologize for disturbing them. They also are easier to hug, one of Oliver's favorite ways to show someone he likes them. This man may be strong and burly, but he's a lover, not a fighter. He wouldn't hesitate to protect someone or something though he much rather prefers to solve conflict in a calm manor and without violence. This includes verbal lashings too as he takes words to heart and insults thrown carelessly can hurt him and often leave him looking like a kicked puppy. Even if he appears to spring back into his happy self immediately, the sting weighs on his mind. Oliver tries not to be negative, but he works even harder to never let others seem him when in a negative mood. Constant rejection of attempts at friendship have left him internally saddened, but he still perseveres in hopes he'll make a friend who will finally accept his rambunctious personality and see past it to the affectionate, compassionate person inside. When in combat he and his brother, James, assist and defend instead of taking the offensive. Oliver finds it very difficult to focus on harming others and instead prefers to give his attention to protecting his comrades. For this same reason the man chooses to remain a vegetarian, unable to find it in himself to consume meat as he has closely interacted with and studied many of those animals; however he doesn't push his views on others and lets them have their own diets in peace. Relationships James Hootner James Hootner is Oliver's younger, just as excited brother with hearing and speech disabilities. He is only other person who shares and understands the owlish man's circumstances. James is many years younger than his brother, but that doesn't change the strength of their bond. Though Oliver still wishes for a friend not bound to him by blood, he loves the orange haired ball of excitement. He protects and cares for him in place of their parents, not letting anyone make fun of the younger boy's disabilities. Oliver even immediately picked up sign language and taught his brother after being told James would never hear and speaking would be a challenge. History Ever since he was little, a smile has decorated little Oliver's face. He would sprint through the yard of his parents home carefully catching various critters, mostly insects, to show them and gently release the creatures afterwards without a scratch. He never felt lonely or unhappy because he always had his loving mother and father by his side. That changed when he was old enough to be able to attend school. The vast majority of small children are energetic rascals, but Oliver took it to a whole new level. He was even kicked out of a preschool for creating an explosive volcano project that fired off copious amounts of sticky, but edible, slime. Years of insecurities built up beneath the energetic, always happy facade. Oliver didn't want to change himself and couldn't understand why people wanted him to be someone other than himself. Even his parents were often frustrated with his overactive ways and took him to professionals for evaluation. He didn't really understand the term 'Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) until later in life, but he didn't like the way people apologized for everything he did, every time saying, "Sorry, he has ADHD" as if it were a bad thing... as if something were wrong with him. Still, he wouldn't let that drag him down and persevered towards happiness, tucking those negative memories back in the recesses of his mind. He pushed himself through his school work until it wasn't his ADHD people mentioned, but his brains and intelligence. And when he graduated early, the proud smile on his parents' faces were enough to make him wash away the confusion he suffered in his elementary years. When Oliver was seventeen, his brother James was born and he couldn't have been happier. The child was like a ray of sunshine from day one and caught on to things quickly as he grew. In the toddler stages, he latched onto his brother and began taking after him in mannerisms and personality. Even though the child was deaf, he could always tell when Oliver was around. Learning was beginning to become difficult with time, James had trouble with reading, writing, spelling, and letters in general. On a hunch, Oliver decided to learn sign language and taught James how to use it as well. Information began to click again and little James thought his brother both a genius and a hero. When the boys' parents passed away it hit hard, but with each other to rely on they managed and Oliver raised James in their place. They joined Galdrabók together and plan on having many more adventures to come. Synopsis Equipment Hootie Booties: These are the most essential item Oliver must keep in his bag at all times. They are a pair of slippers with each resembling an owl. Most find them an eyesore, but Oliver refuses to part with the plushie footwear. He makes sure that they're always clean and in top condition before and after he wears them and can often be seen doing just that during even the most serious of his research projects. Messenger Bag: Sigmund '(シグムンド, ''Shigumundo) Oliver is not much of an offensive fighter and chooses to play defense for his comrades, remaining as a watchful protector while they fight. To keep them safe he uses a simple shield known as Sigmund, a name meaning victorious protector. Behind this shield is not only a strap for Oliver's arm, but a small wheel with various slots containing a variety of lacrima which can be placed within a holder in the shield. After choosing a lacrima for use he spins the wheel so it sits over the holder and pops it into place. The lacrima can take anywhere between 3-5 seconds to switch out on average and whenever one is used up it will quickly be replaced by another from the vast collection in Oliver's messenger bag. As it would be quite troublesome to carry around a large shield at all times, Oliver applies his lengthening magic to the item to shrink it to fit as a pendant he can then slide into a special place on the front of his bag. He can also grow the shield to become quite oversized in order to defend more people at once, though it does have a limit to how much it can stretch. Magic and Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities '''Keen Intellect: Immense Strength: Enhanced Speed: Magical Abilities Large Amounts of Magical Power: * Magic Aura: Magic Lengthening Magic Lengthening Magic (えんちょうマジック, Enchoumajikku) is a Caster Magic that revolves around changing the size or length of an object. Oliver uses his lengthening magic to grow items he keeps in his bag. These items include things like notebooks, pencils and pens, jars and bottles, and other scientific equipment for his studies which he then shrinks down so he has more space and keeps them in labelled and organized pockets. This also comes in handy for carrying his shield, Sigmund, in more convenient sizes. Grow (みぎあがり, Migiagari) Shrink (しゅうしゅく, Shuushuku) Trivia * Oliver's appearance is based off of Bokuto Koutarou from Haikyuu!! * His theme song is MMMbop by Hanson